


Никогда не делай ничего такого, что не захочешь потом объяснять парамедикам

by Fandom_Medic_2017, Takihara



Series: Level 5 Mini R-NC17 [1]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Gen, Humor, Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Основано на реальных событиях.





	Никогда не делай ничего такого, что не захочешь потом объяснять парамедикам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never do anything you wouldn't want to explain to the paramedics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624581) by [VivArney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney). 



> От переводчика: биофон — рация с возможностью снятия ЭКГ, и я серьезно! 10-4 — условный тэн-код, иначе — код быстрой передачи информации среди спецслужб в Америке, значение «ОК».

Рой де Сото перевернул нагревшуюся подушку более прохладной стороной и попытался заснуть обратно.

Лос-Анджелес захлестнула пора ужасной жары. В последнее время из-за погоды случилось даже несколько смертей — в основном среди пожилых людей, и, прислушавшись, он с легкостью мог различить, как надрывается внешний блок кондиционера, пытаясь хоть как-то понизить температуру в помещении.

Услышав, как напарник ворочается на соседней койке, он разочарованно вздохнул. Джон Гейдж всегда был неусидчивым, даже во сне, но сегодня он казался особенно беспокойным.

Рой сел и уже совсем было собрался перебраться на софу в комнате отдыха, как зажегся свет и зазвучал голос, способный напрочь лишить сна всю станцию.

— Отряд 51, неизвестная травма... 

Натягивая штаны, а затем ботинки, Рой внимательно вслушивался. Его коллеги, спасатели 51-го пожарного депо, вернулись обратно в койки, а они с Гейджем погасили свет и вышли, аккуратно прикрыв дверь в спальный отсек.

Джонни взглянул на адрес предстоящей поездки, наскоро нацарапанный напарником в бланке выезда.

— Грин Гриффин мотель?

— Ага, это новая гостиница неподалеку от шоссе, — объяснил Рой, пока они выезжали в темноту ночи.

— Должно быть, забавное местечко.

— Ну да, — спокойно отозвался Рой. — Там неплохо. До выигрыша в лотерею Вики Гектор была учительницей. Сейчас она держит мотель.

Они с женой знали Вики со времен старшей школы. Не лучшие друзья, но хорошие приятели. Рою она нравилась, даже учитывая, что временами Вики казалась странной.

Недоуменно пожав плечами, Джонни уставился на дорогу и не проронил ни слова до тех пор, пока они не въехали в небольшой квадратный дворик. Большая вывеска над входом изображала чудовищного грифона в солнцезащитных очках с зелеными стеклами.

Диспетчер не оставила им телефонный номер для связи, так что они подошли к стойке регистрации. Откуда и услышали голос из задней комнаты, так что Рой позвал владелицу, а Джонни нетерпеливо ударил по звонку. Позвякивая ключами, к ним вышла внушительная женщина.

Ростом она не уступала им обоим, у нее были длинные темные волосы и очки. Узнав Роя, она улыбнулась.

— Привет, Рой, если бы я знала, что дерну тебя, то хоть вылезла бы из постели, — сказала она, по-южному растягивая слова.

— Что такое, Вики? — спросил Рой.

— Да есть тут пара молодоженов, Гэри и Ли, в сто сорок восьмом, — объяснила та. Затем заперла дверь и повела их по коридору. — Он ругается без умолку и кричит, когда я пытаюсь войти.

— Звучит так, словно это дело полиции, — заметил Джонни.

— Жена плачет не переставая. Она сказала, что ее мужу больно, но, как я уже говорила, он не дает мне войти и посмотреть, что не так.

Она увидела, что Джонни собирается оставить биофон, и подхватила прибор сама с такой легкостью, словно тот ничего не весил.

Они остановились перед комнатой 148, и Вики постучала в дверь.

— Мистер Твуми, парамедики прибыли, — позвала она.

— Окей, пусти их, но сама оставайся снаружи! — ответил мужской голос.

Использовав второй ключ, Вики отперла замок и рявкнула:

— Я хожу где хочу в своем отеле!

Все трое вошедших были не готовы к открывшемуся им зрелищу.

Мужчина около тридцати лет, распростершийся на кровати, прижимал полотенце к паху. От пупка до колен все у него было в крови. Бросившись вперед, парамедики начали подготавливать оборудование.

— Мистер Твуми, вы можете сказать, что случилось? — спросил Рой.

— Эта глупая корова укусила меня! — гневно ответил Гэри Твуми.

— Корова? — уточнил Джонни.

— Она. — Твуми махнул куда-то в сторону жены.

Недоумевающе переглянувшись, через секунду парамедики поняли, что он имел в виду.

Натянув пару резиновых перчаток, Рой аккуратно приподнял пропитанное кровью полотенце. Под ним была гигиеническая салфетка, плотно обернутая вокруг пениса и удерживаемая на нем резинкой. Рой перевел взгляд на женщину:

— Это вы перевязали его?

Она кивнула.

— Хорошая работа.

— Кровь не останавливалась, и это все, что я придумала, — она заплакала.

— Уберите эту дрянь от меня! — огрызнулся Твуми. — Я не могу поверить, что она это сделала!

Проверяя жизненные показатели, Джонни уставился на него. Было не слишком легко, потому что, мешая ему, Твуми бредил и бормотал что-то в адрес жены.

— Вики, ты не могла бы вывести миссис Твуми ненадолго? — попросил Рой, видя на лице пациента ненависть. — Угости ее кофе или еще чем-нибудь.

— И лучше больше не возвращайся! — провопил Твуми ей вслед.

Пока Вики выводила женщину из комнаты, та рыдала. Твуми наконец успокоился.

— База, это отряд 51, — сообщил Джонни в трубку биофона.

— Валяй, пятьдесят первый, — отозвался Майк Мортон.

— База, у нас мужчина, под тридцать, жертва укуса. Рана кровоточит, и остановить кровотечение не удается, — Джонни описал ситуацию и теперь ждал ответа Мортона.

— Пятьдесят первый, где был укушен мужчина?

— В комнате мотеля, База.

— В какую часть тела, пятьдесят первый?

Рой потряс головой. Он словно наяву видел, как краснеет на том конце трубки Мортон.

— В пенис, База, — наконец ответил Джонни.

Тишина в биофоне длилась с минуту, пока Мортон не заговорил снова.

— Известно, кто его укусил, пятьдесят первый?

— Подтверждаю, База, это его жена.

— Подтвердите, пятьдесят первый, жена укусила его?

— 10-4, База.

Вики заглянула обратно в комнату.

— Скорая приехала, — сообщила она, игнорируя яростные выкрики раненого.

Пока Джонни продолжал говорить с Мортоном, Рой снял импровизированную перевязку и заменил ее новой, аккуратно оклеив поврежденный член.

— Ставьте капельницу, пятьдесят первый, — велел Мортон. Джонни последовал его инструкциям. — Скорая уже прибыла, пятьдесят первый?

— Подтверждаю, База.

— Транспорт готов.

— 10-4, База, — повторил Джонни и начал собирать оборудование.

В этот момент зашли сотрудники «скорой». Твуми начал кричать, как только заметил хозяйку мотеля.

— Что случилось? — спросил Рене Вьюер. Взгляд темных глаз остановился на окровавленной кровати.

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — пробормотал Джонни.

Кивнув в подтверждение, Рой последовал за группой медиков. Он помог новобрачной забраться на переднее сидение и вернулся обратно в комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл.

— Знаешь, и поделом ему, — призналась Вики, провожая его обратно во двор.

— Это почему? — спросил Рой.

— Жена говорила, он весь день был настоящим придурком.

Рой пожал плечами.

— Если любопытно, поинтересуйся, не разведутся ли они после этого. 

— Ага, — она улыбнулась. — Скажи Джо, Анне и детям, что я передавала привет.

— Обязательно, — с поклоном пообещал Рой и, усмехаясь, добавил: — Держись подальше от неприятностей.

— Я? Я коллекционирую неприятности, приятель! — выкрикнула она и, когда он завел машину и наконец поехал, помахала ему на прощанье.

Ни Рой, ни Джонни, против обыкновения, в больнице не задержались. Они оба очень устали, слушая разглагольствования раненого новобрачного. Вернувшись на станцию, они разошлись по койкам и уснули почти сразу.

Парой дней спустя, когда Рой приехал на станцию, в раздевалке было пусто. Он переоделся и направился в комнату отдыха, где напарник как раз беседовал с кардиологом и санитаром, дежурившими в ту злополучную смену.

— Конечно, еще хуже стало, когда Дикси его только успокоил, жена заглянула в палату и выкрикнула: «Я надеюсь, что он отвалился!»

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Никогда не делай ничего такого, что не захочешь потом объяснять парамедикам"


End file.
